In present day cassette tape transports in which reels of tape are utilized for memory storage, ejecting devices have been employed to facilitate the removal of the cassette from the tape transport to allow such removal of the cassette to occur in the minimum amount of time and to prevent damage to the cassette that might occur if the cassette is manually removed. Prior ejecting devices have utilized complex and costly mechanism thereby adding to the cost of the tape transport. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an ejecting mechanism for use in a cassette tape transport which is simple in operation and construction and therefore low in cost. It is another object of this invention to provide an ejecting mechanism which will automatically return to its home position after an ejecting operation without requiring the use of a return spring or the like. It is a further object of this invention to provide an ejecting mechanism which is constructed of a minimum number of parts and which requires no adjustment to sustain its operation.